Always & Forever
by JasperRosalieWhitlock
Summary: What if you all of a sudden you found yourself questioning everything in your life, that you were living a lie in your entire life, that your loved ones have hidden everything and who they truly are, that you suddenly put into a world that you never thought you'd be in.
1. Introduction

**Hello fellow authers and readers.**

 **I've been on here on and off over the years as a reader.**

 **I think I've read over hundreds of stories on here, lol, especially between the Twilight Saga and Harry Potter, but mainly the Twilight Saga though.**

 **Well anyways I've been wanting to write stories for a very long time, but I didn't know what to do as in the plot, the conversations between the characters, ect.**

 **But I just made the decision to try and write my first story with my favorite Series, The Twilight Saga and with my favorite Characters that is in it.**

 **Unfortunately I don't own the Twilight Saga and it's Characters that's in it sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

 **Anyways I just realized I'm rambling, lol, so now I am about to attempt to write my first story.**

 **In this story the normal couples are not couples. Instead each one is paired with someone else.**


	2. Background Information

**I do not own the Twilight Saga and it's Characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 ** _Carlisle And Esme_** **Cullen's Coven**. **_Married - September 5, 1992 (26 Years)_**. **_Adopted Children - Sons, Daughters ()_**.

Carlisle Cullen. Born: November 26, 1972 (Age: 45 Years Old). Birthplace: London, England. Changed into Vampire: December , 1995 (23 Years Ago). Maker: Unknown. Mated With: Esme Platt Cullen.

Esme Anne Platt Cullen. Born: July 2, 1975 (Age: 42 Years Old). Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio. Changed into Vampire: August , 2001 (17 Years Ago). Maker: Carlisle Cullen. Mated With: Carlisle Cullen.

Eleazar Minnick. Born: July 7, 1971 (Age: 47 Years Old). Birthplace: Madrid, Spain. Changed into Vampire: . Maker: . Mated With: Carmen Maestro.

Carmen Maestro. Born: June 19, 1978 (Age: 40 Years Old). Birthplace: Madrid, Spain. Changed into Vampire: . Maker: . Mated With: Eleazar Minnick.

Aro Sheen

Born: February 5, 1969 (Age: 49 Years Old)

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Caius Bower

Born: November 22, 1988 (Age: 30 Years Old)

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Maker:

Changed into Vampire:

Mated With:

Marcus Heyerdahl

Born: September 18, 1963 (Age: 55 Years Old)

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Maker:

Changed into Vampire:

Mated With:

Peter Murphy

Born: July 11, 1957 (Age: 61 Years Old)

Birthplace: Northamptonshire, England

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Jasper Whitlock

Born: December 14, 1984 (Age: 34 Years Old)

Birthplace: Houston, Texas

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Emmett McCarty

Born: March 15, 1985 (Age: 33 Years Old)

Birthplace: Gatlinburg, Tennessee

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Edward Anthony Masen, Jr.

Born: May 13, 1986 (Age: 32 Years Old)

Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Mary "Alice" Brandon

Born: February 21, 1987 (Age: 31 Years Old)

Birthplace: Biloxi, Mississippi

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Rosalie "Rose" Lillian Hale

Born: May 17, 1988 (Age: 30 Years Old)

Birthplace: Rochester, New York

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan

Born: April 9, 1990 (Age: 28 Years Old)

Birthplace: Forks, Washington

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Jacob "Jake" Black

Born: February 11, 1992 (Age: 26 Years Old)

Birthplace: La Push, Washington

Changed into Wolf:

Imprintee:

Came Into The Coven:

Renesmee "Nessie" Carlie Cullen

Born: November 10, 2000 (Age: 18 Years Old)

Birthplace: Forks, Washington

Came Into The Coven:

Stefan Weinberg

Born: August 1, 1972 (Age: 46 Years Old)

Birthplace: Bucharest,Romanian

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Amun Metwally

Born: April 10, 1974 (Age: 44 Years Old)

Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Liam Lampson

Born: December 25, 1974 (Age: 44 Years Old)

Birthplace: Dublin, Ireland

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Kebi Gabriel

Born: July 4, 1978 (Age: 40 Years Old)

Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Laurent Gathegi

Born: March 10, 1979 (Age: 39 Years Old)

Birthplace: Paris, France

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Garrett Pace

Born: March 25, 1979 (Age: 39 Years Old)

Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Monique Ganderton

Born: August 6, 1980 (Age: 38 Years Old)

Birthplace: Alberta, Canada

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Demetri Bewley

Born: January 25, 1981 (Age: 37 Years Old)

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Maria Moreno

Born: April 19, 1981 (Age: 37 Years Old)

Birthplace: Mexico City, Mexico

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Benjamin Malek

Born: May 12, 1981 (Age: 37 Years Old)

Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

James "Jamie" Gigandet

Born: August 16, 1982 (Age: 36 Years Old)

Birthplace: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Valentina Fonda

Born: October 1, 1982 (Age: 36 Years Old)

Birthplace: Moscow, Russia

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Tia Sarafyan

Born: June 30, 1983 (Age: 35 Years Old)

Birthplace: Cairo, Egypt

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Alexandra "Alex" Maryse MacKenzie

Born: January 4, 1984 (Age: 34 Years Old)

Birthplace: Hartford, Connecticut

Maker:

Changed into Vampire:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Vladimir Fisher

Born: March 13, 1984 (Age: 34 Years Old)

Birthplace: Bucharest,Romanian

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Jessica Stanley

Born: August 9, 1985 (Age: 33 Years Old)

Birthplace: Austin, Texas

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Bianca Faulkner

Born: March 11, 1986 (Age: 32 Years Old)

Birthplace: Rome Italy

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Katrina "Kate" LaBow

Born: August 14, 1986 (Age: 32 Years Old)

Birthplace: Bratislava, Slovakia

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Elizabeth "Beth" Victoria Grayson

Born: June 17, 1987 (Age: 31 Years Old)

Birthplace: Manhattan, New York

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Gianna Wachsberger

Born: August 9, 1988 (Age: 30 Years Old)

Birthplace: Rome, Italy

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Angela "Angie" Weber

Born: September 21, 1990 (Age: 28 Years Old)

Birthplace: Forks, Washington

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Lucy Prout

Born: September 28, 1990 (Age: 28 Years Old)

Birthplace: Dallas Texas

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:

Bree Tanner

Born: October 9, 1994 (Age: 24 Years Old)

Birthplace: Las Vegas, Nevada

Changed into Vampire:

Maker:

Mated With:

Came Into The Coven:


End file.
